


Past, present and future.

by lauraptor



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/F, F/M, True Love, pardon my past, set after 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set ater the events of 2x14 pardon my past.<br/>Piper seeks help from her past life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, present and future.

Piper quite loved Leo's theory on soulmates, how you could sense them from a past life, it was a lovely.. theory.

However much Piper loved Leo's theory, she didn't exactly believe it, she believed that you learn from your past 'you's mistakes, but recognise souls? Considering all the mystical things she'd witnessed, this should of been easy to accept, but it wasn't.

She knew why she couldn't accept this theory because of all the trouble she was having deciding wether she loved Dan or Leo. If Leo's theory was true wouldn't it guide her towards the right guy?

She pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself downstairs to join her sisters, poured some cereal and just stared blankly at it.  
"Piper. Piper. Piper!" Prue and Phoebe shouted trying to get Pipers attention. Piper looked up,  
"Morning," she said totally giving off her mood.  
"Whats the matter honey?" Phoebe asked sitting next to her.  
"Oh. Nothing." Piper answered about to pour old milk over her cereal. Prue took the milk carton from Pipers hand before she did some damage to her breakfast and her stomach.  
"Piper, we're your sisters, just tell us." Prue ordered.  
Piper pushed her hair behind her ear, "Well ever since Pheebs went back to her past life and Leo told us his theory about us recognising souls from our past lives to help make the right decisions in new ones. I've just been driving myself crazy over if Leo was right, wouldn't my past self help me make the right decision. Because pheebs," Phoebe nodded intrigued in her sisters dilemma, "You said i was married to Dan but i had been with Leo beforehand?" Piper asked.  
"Err, well.. You may of been married to Dan but you sure as hell wasn't exclusive to him." Phoebe said trying not to offend her sister.  
"What?!" Piper asked shocked, "I was having an affair?"   
"That was you then not now, Piper, like Leo said you learn from your mistakes." Prue tried to calm her sister down, piper nodded agreeing with her sister.  
"Doesn't that solve your problem though? You may of married Dan but you obviously didn't love him as much as Leo, otherwise you wouldn't of had an affair with him." Phoebe questioned.


End file.
